A Doe-Eyed Fear
by InfernoAlive
Summary: It would be just like outwitting a deer – all I had to do was approach calmly, not frightening her off if I could help it. Her big, doe eyes would watch me carefully and just when she was in reach, I would snatch her up. All I had to do was wait for the right moment.


I'd thought that I'd never seen anything more beautiful than her green eyes.

That brilliant shade of green that was so mesmerising to look at. I was drugged by the sense of control she gave me, lusting after the feel of her fiery, red hair winding through my fingers. She was mine.

A few people just had to be reminded of that.

I would sort them out in due time, if they didn't fill in the rest of the picture on their own. My sister and I were Morgensterns, our blood mingling with that of Lucifer and his servants. I didn't believe in fate, destiny or any of that crap but if I did, I'd say Clary and I were destined. Written in the stars like our name suggested.

That sounded like something Jace would've said – romantic, sweet and sappy. Meaningful. The way he looked at Clary, his golden eyes so open and vulnerable, his inner padlocks coming undone. The way she looked back at him, her lips lifting in a smile and her red curls framing her pale face. _Her love for him…_

No. No, she loved me. She did. She would. _She had to._

I was the only one that truly understood her, the only one who saw the darkness lurking in that not so innocent heart. A darkness we shared. _Together…_

Someday, I vowed, I would claim Clary as my own, prove to her just how much she belonged to me, and I belonged to her. We would sit side by side, finally equals in bloodshed, and she would see sense in the end. Clary would come to _me_ – eventually.

It would be just like outwitting a deer – all I had to do was approach calmly, not frightening her off if I could help it. Her big, doe eyes would watch me carefully and just when she was in reach, I would snatch her up. All I had to do was wait for the right moment.

Patience was a virtue however, and there was only so long I could wait for. Imagining her soft lips on mine was a sweet torture that I endured willingly, helping me count down the seconds until my imagination became reality. Oh, I craved that. To have her embrace me freely, to feel her fingers run up my forearms and bury in my hair. To hear her voice, breathless and hot against my ear, moaning my name… only my name…

" _You're a monster! I could never love you!"_ Her words stung, drawing me out of my reverie. In my mind, the doe ran away, ducking into the bushes with a giant leap before I get it in my grasp. Clary was slipping through my fingers with every waking moment, and my control over her was slowly becoming non-existent. It was all I wanted for her to choose me by herself, for her love for me to be natural, not forced.

But when it came to it, I would bind her in chains and drag her with me rather than risk losing her forever. It was for her own good, to cure her of her blindness to sense, and if blood had to be split for her to realise that, then so be it. Angel Boy would be the first one to go, I would make sure of it.

Blood. There was something about it so mystifying as it fell and stained the floor, awakening a hunger within me unlike any other. That rich, red colour contrasting so starkly with its surroundings, like a roses on a grave, the only thing brighter and redder than Clary's hair. I found myself wondering if it would resemble flames even more if I pulled it and it bled, claret drips weeping with the crimson strands.

The vision grew: blood staining her cheeks, rimming her green eyes as she gazed up at me fearfully, wincing as I took hold of her chin in my hand and leaned down before kissing her hard. I could almost taste the blood on the tip of my tongue already, the overwhelming scent of _her_ everywhere that drove me crazy. The clash of our teeth, the darting of tongues…

That would happen, I would do everything in my power to insure it would. Clary and I _would_ be together.

In my mind, the doe and I now watched each other from inside the forest, unblinking as we gazed. _Come closer… I won't hurt you… come to me…_

It blinked its green eyes slowly, taking a tentative step forward, oblivious to the trap set a foot away in front of it or the lies dripping so easily off my tongue. _You won't be hurt, as long as you're with me._

Another step, and the trap was so deliciously close, its metal jaws tense as it waited for its prey.

 _Come to me, Clary…_

Faltering slightly, the doe's eyes widened in fear, but when it look the last fatal step it was too late.

I'd been wrong. There was one thing more beautiful than her green eyes.

And that was the fear shining in their depths every time she looked at me.


End file.
